Elm tree
by 1byeeFeliciaa1
Summary: this is my frist time writing this so... yah!
1. cwazy face

Look out of the window...too bored to look...my ass is telling me that i need to do a shit... the lady in black goes on and fucking on about making new friends like we are going to a flipping social club...

"Shut the fuck and stop going on about this... it's so annoying" I muttered.

"Are we at this 'Elm tree house' yet?" Batman asks.

"No!" The squad sighs, getting pissed of from all the bullshit.

Five long, boring fucking minutes later, me, Kitty, Doggy, and Puppy pushed our fat ass selves out of the car into the wilderness.

The chatterbox lady in black walks over to this weirdo ass building and knocks on the door. A man and two ladies look out of the window and stare at us...

"What is their fucking problem? It's so cold out here and all of a sudden, someone's knocking on the door and they just stand there and stare?! It's not everyday pree you know!" The lady said.

All of a sudden, the door opens and the same man who was staring at us stood there.

"Hello, can I help you? He asked.

"I've got four kids in care that need somewhere to live until they turn 16. Have you still got any spaces left here?"

"Please say no, just PLEASE say no!" Doggy prayed.

He's so rude but so jokes at the same time.

"Would you guys like to come inside the office?" The chatterbox crazy ass lady offered.

We just walked in and just sat there. Bored. For the second FLIPPING time.

"Bye guys!" The woman shouted.

After that bitch left, two other bitches came in. One skinny bitch with black hair and a whale built bitch with Brazilian weave attached to her hair.

"I'm Tracy" the skinny girl said.

"My name is Gina" the other lady said.

"and I'm Mike Milligan" the guy said as he gave us a hand to shake.

After that, the Tracy girl dragged us into a big room that looked as boring as it could ever look.

"Do you guys want to unpack now then come with me to meet the other kids?" The Tracy chick asked.

"Can we meet them now?" Kitty asked.

"yes" Miss Tracy replied.

We followed her into this room packed with lots of people doing their thing.

"Guys, these are the new kids that we were talking about last night" Tracy piped up.

Everyone stopped watching TV and playing pool and then, they starting giving us the evils. How nice one your first day.

Three girls and one boy walked over to us.

"Hi! I'm Carmen and that's Tee, Lilly and Johnny, Tees big brother" Carmen said.

She pointed at the other guys who were still watching tv apart from some boy in a blue polo shirt.

That's Elektra, Jodie, Liam, Frank, Tyler, Rick, Harry, Gus, Toby, Floss and Bailey.

Then, the Gus in the polo shirt walked over to us, with a notebook in his hand.

"I have to know your names" he said.

"why?" Puppy questioned.

"It would be best if you just tell him" the Tee girl said.

Okay then...

"My name is Ziggy and thats Kitty, Puppy and Doggy".

The weird kid got out a fountain pen and started scribbling away in his little notebook like a teacher writing on a whiteboard.

"Why does he write in that thing anyway?" Doggy asked.

"Because he is silly" the blue haired girl named Elektra said.

"Gus, just ignore her. She's so moody" Lilly said.

"It's time for me to give you lot a tour, were nine minutes into tour time" Said Gus.

"What is tour time anyway?" I asked.

"No talking during my tour!" Gus shouted as we walked into the kitchen.

"Ew, this kitchen stinks!" Puppy muttered.

"No talking during the tour!" Gus said for the SECOND time.

JEEZ! this tour is getting hella boring.


	2. cwazy day

The tour was over. FINALLY!

"I wonder what kind of children live in this bitch" I said to myself.

"DINNER!" The Gina lady screamed.

"Damn! No need to shout"

five seconds later...everyone was fighting over the amount of food they had in their plates.

The food was even more disgusting than the food in a school canteen!

"What the fuck is this?" Someone screamed.

"This looks like shit covered in icing with grapes on top!"

"Raise your hand if you think Tracy should keep cooking inside this house!" Liam called out.

No one did. How rude!

All of a sudden, Tyler accidentally threw a drink all over Johnny.

Everyone started laughing.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He screamed.

"It wasn't on purpose jeez calm down!" Said Tyler.

When everyone left the dinner table, they also took their shit covered in icing and dumped it inside the trash. Tracy needs serious cooking lessons.

"EVERYBODY COME DOWNSTAIRS! HOSE MEETING!" Tracy screamed.

"Seriously! What is up with the grown-ups screaming so much in this damn house?!"

Five seconds later, everyone was just sitting there. BORED.

"Can we go now?"

"Tomorrow, a new care worker is coming over here. I EXPECT EVERYONE TO BE ON THEIR BEST BEHAVIOUR".

"But what if that person thinks were too boring and too goody two shoes?"

But the new care worker was a complete maniac. he was a pervert. When he first arrived at Elm tree, he thought Harry's toy Jeff was a sex toy! What an idiot!

"Jeff doesn't like you" Said Harry.

"Tell Jeff I don't like him either". Said Wade, the new care worker.

"Jeff says your being rude" said Harry.

"Tell Jeff to shut the FUCK up and stop getting rude by telling me how to do my job!" Wade shouted.

"Jeff says you need to mind your manners and stop swearing" Harry answered back.

"Tell Jeff that I'm the new care worker and I don't care about what he thinks about me!" Wade said.

"Jeff says that you need to be more respectful!" Harry said.

"Tell Jeff that I'm respectful towards everyone in this house but it's Jeff that's ticking me off today!" Wade said annoyed.

"Jeff says that he is sorry but you need to calm down" Harry said.

"I must admit, Jeff is correct!" Wade said, walking out of the office.


End file.
